Freedom
by CTPx
Summary: Viola had everything she ever wanted, except for maybe one thing. Freedom, nothing more, nothing
1. The Roman Lady

A/N- READ THIS INFORMATION! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! Okay, this story takes place along time before the movie. This is going to be a GalahadOC so if you dont like dont read. I'm going to say Galahad was around 13 when he was taken away so this is going to be 7 years later and 8 years before the events of the movie take place so Galahad is going to be about 20-21.

summary- Viola had everything she ever wanted, except for maybe one thing. Freedom, nothing more, nothing less.

I dont own anything from King Arthur ( unforutnately!)

* * *

" My lady, Viola!" Her nurse yelled out the window to the garden Viola had been sitting in. " Your father wishes to speak with you!"

Viola put her book down on the bench and shook the dirt and grime off of her dress. She had been sitting in the garden all day, just reading and picking flowers for her mother's grave. It had been 15 years since her mother's death, but yet it seemed like just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_" Take good care of her," 4 year old Viola heard hushed voices coming from her parent's room._

_" Please, don't leave me," Her father's muffled voice begged. He was crying, something she had never seen her father, her hero, do, but the next thing she heard scared her the most. Silence. Even though she was young she knew what the silence was. Her mother was dead._

_Flashback

* * *

_

" You wanted to see me, Father," Viola said once she was in her father's study. Her father gave her a once over, but he had a reason to. Her dress was dirty and had stains on it from sitting in the grass in the gardens and her hands had dirt all over them and her face was covered in grime.

" Yes, Viola, please sit down," Her father passed over her appearance and pointed to a chair near his. " We're moving."

" What?" She spoke a little too loudly and her father gave her a harsh look.

" We're moving to Britain, but only for six months," Lord Julius, Viola's father, said. " Bishop Germanius has sent me to check up on how things are progressing at Hadrian's Wall."

Viola couldn't say anything. All she could do was stare into open space, shocked. How could they leave Rome? Even if it was for six months, she decided she was going to hate Britain.

* * *

" How can he do this to me, Lydia?" Viola yelled at her maid as she was preparing for bed. " Does he even think of how this is going to affect me? Six months in Britain. How uncivilized." Viola violently threw back the covers to her bed and collapsed in the warmth and comfort of the mattress.

" Forgive me, My Lady, but I do think your overreacting," Lydia said timidly, waiting for her Lady's fuming reply, which never came. " Hadrian's wall cant be that bad, and besides there might be Sarmatian knights there."

" Sarmatian knights?" Viola had never heard of these knights before.

"Oh, yes, My Lady," Lydia smiled dreamily. " Knights from the Black Sea sworn to protect and defend Rome. I have heard many stories about them."

" From the Black Sea?" Viola asked. " Why do they protect Rome?"

" Their ancestors made a pact in order to spare their lives. Their sons and their sons' sons must swear loyalty to Rome," Lydia explained.

" That's not very fair," Viola frowned. How could Rome take young boys form their homes and make them fight?

" All is fair in love and war, My Lady," Lydia smiled and pulled her Lady's hair up. " Now enough stories, time for bed. You've got a long journey ahead of you."

" Isn't it charming, Viola?" Her father smiled as the stepped out of the carriage and into the small, military based territory of Hadrian's Wall.

" Oh, yes, charming," She replied flatly. Truthfully, Viola could already tell that she was going to hate this place.

Hadrian's Wall was nothing like her beloved Rome. While Rome was warm and friendly and filled with people, this small fort was dull and cold with very little people. Fog hung low over the fort and the atmosphere wasn't inviting and friendly, but one of war, something Viola was against.

" You, girl!" Her father said fetching a young girl, her new maid. " Show my Lady Viola to her rooms."

" Here are your rooms, My Lady," the maid curtsied to her and left her in a corridor where a wooden door loomed in front of her. Viola already knew what to expect out of this room and she could already tell that it wasn't going to live up to her Roman standards.

She unpacked the many things she had brought with her, including her never ending supply of dresses that she knew would not be appropriate for the weather here. She relaxed into her bed and sighed deeply. Only six more months, she thought, and this will all be over and I can once again be back in Rome.

* * *

Very short chapter, but they will get longer I just wanted to show some basic stuff before I get really into the story. You really need to read the authors note at the top if you havent. please review! 


	2. The Disapointment

Another pretty short chapter, but I like make chapter's short in sweet. In this chapter, I decided to introduce some of Viola's flaws so please read and then review!

an- I dont own King Arthur unfortunately!

* * *

Life at the fort was monotonous for Viola. Besides the different scenery, most things were quite the same. Everyday she still had to attend lessons on reading and writing with a private tutor, her father didn't want her uneducated just because she happened to be a girl. She still had breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her father like she had everyday in Rome, and of course her life was still as boring as it had been while she was in Rome.

After lessons one day, Viola was wondering aimlessly around the fort with nothing to occupy her time. Up ahead at the gate a big uproar was going on. People were gathered around the entrance to the fort and throwing flowers out. Viola turned to an older woman beside her and asked, " What's going on up there?"

" Oh, My Lady, the knights have returned victorious!" The woman flashed a toothless smile and wondered off towards her family. So Lydia was right, Viola thought, there would be knights at Hadrian's Wall.

Viola pushed her way up to the front of the crowd to find seven men on horseback, she could only guess that they were the so called Sarmatian knights that her former maid had spoken of. Seven men on horseback gathered in the middle of where the people were congregating. Knights.

They looked nothing like what she had imagined a knight to look like. She had pictured them to be brave and handsome men with clean-shaven faces, shining armor, and valiant steeds, but these men weren't really anything of the sort. The looked ragged, as though they hadn't had a decent bath in weeks, and the armor they wore wasn't shining, actually the armor was rather dirty and looked as though it had been through many strenuous battles. Their faces weren't clean-shaven and most of the men she didn't consider very good-looking at all. These Sarmatian knights were nothing that she had expected. They looked like regular men, not heroes, but still Viola pushed to the front of the crowd to get a better look at the victorious knights.

" Artorious!" A man bellowed behind her, and many others began to shout this man's name repeatedly. Who was this Artorious that they were yelling for? He must be the greatest knight of all seven men, Viola thought. Just then, a man moved his horse to the front of the group, but something was different about him. He wore Roman armor and his look was distinctly Roman, but weren't the knights from Sarmatia? The other six knights didn't look nor dress like this man.

" Excuse me, but who is that?" She asked a gruff looking man standing beside her. He gave her a peculiar look, but finally replied to her question.

" That's Arthur, the leader of the knights," So this was the Artorious the crowd was screaming for. " He's from Rome, just like you." No wonder his armor was Roman, she thought.

Viola looked around at the other six knights who seemed to be enjoying their attention a great deal, but one of them caught her eye. He was her age, maybe a little older, with curly brown locks and from what she could tell, hazel eyes. There was nothing really special about this knight. He was not the largest, nor the most handsome, nor the leader. Viola just seemed to notice him a little bit more than the others.

* * *

" Ah, my dear, we are to be having guests for dinner tonight," Lord Julius told his daughter once she had returned to their estate inside the fort walls. " We are dinning in the company of knights tonight."

The knights would be dinning with them tonight!? What was she going to wear? What did they expect her to wear? Viola felt nauseated. She rushed to her room to find the perfect dress to wear ( even though it wasn't even lunchtime yet, she felt that she needed to be prepared) to the dinner festivities.

Too blue, she thought as she threw a blue empire-waist dress into a growing pile of un-wearable dresses. Too revealing, too modest, too fancy, and those were only some of the adjectives that Viola used to describe all of her many dresses. The pile on the other side of her room was growing rather large and Viola only had two dresses left in her wardrobe. One dress was a dark green with gold trim while the other was yellow, made of graceful fabric. The green was thrown out immediately because Viola thought that it "made her look like a grasshopper".

* * *

Nervousness filled Viola's body as she waited to go down to dinner that evening. She had the perfect dress, the perfect hair, the perfect everything. Now she couldn't wait to show it off. She descended the stairs and to her great surprise, no one noticed her. She frowned, she had put all of her work into her hair and her dress, and no one seemed to notice.

During the night, Viola received no compliment on her beautiful dress from the knights nor a compliment on how intricate her hairstyle was. In Rome, she thought, this would've been different. I would've been the talk of the room. No man would've been able to keep their eyes off me.

The dinner went off without a hitch and Viola managed to hide her discomfort at how she had received no compliments and all was still the same as it had been before the knights had came into Viola's world.

* * *

Okay, so Viola expects everyone to love her and fawn over her, like she was used to, but the knights dont. She's a little too quick to judge the by their cover also.

Please review!


	3. The Friendship

Okay, the third chapter is up so read and review! If you like The Chronicles of Narnia, you might enjoy my story Of Showers and Towels so if you do please read my story!

disclaimer- I dont own anything King Arthur

* * *

Viola wandered aimlessly throughout the city. Her mind was not set to find anything nor was she looking for any certain place to go. She was just hoping and wishing that something or someone could cure her extreme boredom.

She had spent the last month hoping that situation at the wall would get better, but much to her amazement, it hadn't. She had no friends minus her new maid Claudia, who she rarely talked to, and her father, who really didn't count. No one seemed to even notice her. Viola had taken these past few weeks to think about things and have quiet time for herself, which she seldom had in Rome, and on occasion she actually enjoyed her loneliness., but today was not a day like that.

And still, Viola wandered around the city, but before she knew it, it was nearly dark and she had no idea where she was. She looked around to find someone to get some directions, but there was no one around except for a figure barely visible in the dark part of town she had managed to find herself in.

" Excuse, me, sir," Viola started, " would you-"

" What is a pretty young thing like you doing out on the streets at night?" The man stepped out of the shadows. He was bedraggled and unkempt and his voice was not a comforting one that Viola had wanted to hear.

" You shouldn't be wondering the streets at night," The man was coming closer and closer to her and Viola realized that she had backed up into a dark alleyway, secluded even more from the rest of the city.

" I-I just got lost and I was wondering if you could give me directions," Viola stuttered. She was running out of room to back up and she didn't even want to think about what this disheveled man was going to do to her when she couldn't move any longer.

" Oh, I'll give you directions alright," The man sneered evilly and Viola knew that he wasn't really going to give her directions, but Viola couldn't move any more. Her back had finally hit the back of the alley and she knew that there was no where else to go. She was cornered.

" Looks like you've got nowhere to go now," The man smiled and showed a toothless grin, but it wasn't a pleasant smile, but a malicious one. Viola squeezed her eyes shut, unaware of what would happen next, but nothing came. She opened one eye slightly and saw another man also with them in the alley, towering over her would-be attacker. The man was tall and bald with his sword pointing out, high and mighty, at the quivering attacker, who although bigger and stronger than Viola, was nothing compared to this other man.

" I suggest you leave," The man pointed his sword out to the exit of the alley. The attacker raced to the exit, never once looking back at Viola.

" You should come with me, My Lady, your father has been worried," The man led her out into the light and she realized that she had met him before. He was one of Artorious' knights.

" Thank you, sir, for rescuing me, " Viola said thanking him because after all, who knows what that man would've done if the knight hadn't have shown up. " But I cant thank you properly without knowing your name, sir."

" Dagonet," The man grunted, he wasn't really the friendliest type, but she couldn't say that any of the knights really were from what she knew.

" Well, Sir Dagonet, thank you for rescuing me," Viola smiled at the tall man. " I must invite you to attend dinner with my father and myself tonight. He well be very grateful for your service."

" Thank you, My Lady," Dagonet did somewhat of a smile and led her off towards her home.

* * *

"Arthur, I found her," Dagonet yelled out to his leader, apparently they had all been searching for her.

" Very good, Dag," Arthur then turned to Viola. " My Lady Viola, I do suggest that you learn how to get around this city. Your father was very worried when you did not return." Arthur's voice didn't sound like he was scolding her, even though he was, but he sounded amused that she had managed to get lost in the small city.

" Arthur, I've looked everywhere-" Another knight said running into the small clearing that the other three gather in.

" Don't worry, Galahad," Arthur said grasping the younger man's shoulder. " Dagonet has found her." It was the knight she remembered! The knight that had some kind of aura that just attracted her. " Now, Galahad, you escort the Lady back to her rooms."

" Yes, Arthur," The young man replied and motioned to her to follow him.

* * *

" Do you miss Rome?" Galahad asked her. They had been rather quiet for the short walk back to her rooms until now.

" Yes, very much," Viola sighed. Rome was not a topic she usually like to bring up. " I just cant get used to it here."

" Don't worry," He smiled at her. " It took me a while to get used to it also, but now I am. I just takes a while."

" How long have you been here?" She remembered Lydia saying that Rome would take them from their land.

" About eight years ago," Viola could tell this was a sore subject for him. " I was only a boy of thirteen when they took me."

" That's really young," Viola was shocked. How could Rome take thirteen year old boys away from their homes? That was too young.

" Yes, well, I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?" It got quiet once more.

" I see why you might not like Rome," Viola sympathized with him.

" Not liking Rome is an understatement," He grumbled, but she understood where he was coming from. She would be horrified if she had to leave her homeland and never return when she was only thirteen.

" It's wonderful. Rome is," She told him. " Well, the city is."

" That's what Arthur says. Rome is the only thing he can ever talk about," Galahad laughed slightly. " And in 7 years when all of us are free of this place, he's finally going to be able to return to his beloved Rome. Your beloved Rome."

" And will you go?" She asked him.

" I don't know what I will do," He sighed deeply, " but there must be something about this Rome that everyone seems to find so wonderful. Maybe one day I will go."

" You have not lived until you've seen Rome in the summertime," She smiled, reminiscing over the old memories of younger years. " It's absolutely heavenly."

" I'm sure if you say so," He smiled and the two laughed. They both knew that there was more in their conversation than just small talk. It was friendship, something that both of them needed and longed for.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys now please review! 


	4. The Walk

Okay, here's the next chapter! I want to thank all of my reviewers for reading and reviewing! And sorry that I didnt update sooner it's just that I"ve been going through a really hard time lately because one of my best friends was just killed by a tornado last month and it's been very hectic these last few weeks.

an- I dont own king arthur unfortunately!

* * *

Another month at the fort had passed for Viola, and she felt as is she was finally finding her way around. She learned to stay away from dark alleys ( as you very well know), watch out for drunk soldiers late at night, and to make sure you didn't get on the bad side of some special Roman officers, but those are all a different story. Life was progressing fast and Viola was actually coming into small town life. She had made new friends, fortunately because even though she loved her father, he could be rather hard to get along with, especially when if came to talking about Octavian.

Octavian was a young Roman centurion whom Viola had met during dinner one night. Viola had barely noticed him, but he did no such thing to her. Almost every other day since that night two weeks ago, he had come to call on her and ask how she was fairing. At first, Viola had thought it quite flattering because after all, Octavian was a very respectable Roman man, but a week later she wished he would just leave her alone. Every time he came to dinner with them she wanted to pull all the hair out of her head, literally, and if that wasn't enough, her father thought they would be quite the match.

" Viola, what are you doing?" Claudia, a new friend of hers and the daughter of a Roman general, asked her. She had been absentmindedly staring out into space and it was kind of weird.

" Oh, nothing," Viola smiled and the two girls continued arm and arm on their daily walk about the city.

" Look, its Lancelot," Claudia giggled. Lets just say Claudia had a small thing for the handsome knight, but small was definitely an understatement.

" And the rest of the knights," She added a second later. Sure enough, the other six knights, including Arthur, followed after him into the tavern. " Lets go in."

" Fine, but only for a moment," Viola allowed herself to be dragged in by Claudia and the two girls took a seat at a table near the knights.

" Oh, hello, Lancelot. I had no idea that you were here," Claudia smiled and batted her eyelashes a bit. She was a true Roman beauty and knew exactly how to make a man sweat, except for maybe the playboy Lancelot.

" Hello, My Lady Claudia, My Lady Viola," He smiled smoothly. " Now what brings you two lovely ladies here on a beautiful day such as this?"

" Oh, nothing," Claudia said coyly. " Vi and I were just going to stop for some refreshments before we continued on our walk."

" Well then, Ladies, you must join us," Lancelot smiled and offered a seat to the two Romans. Around the table that Lancelot sat at were most of the knights, including a few select Roman officers one of those who happened to be the charmless and clumsy Octavian.

" Oh great look who's sitting right beside me," Viola mumbled to Claudia who was to busy talking with the charming Lancelot to even notice. Viola rolled her eyes and sat quietly at the table making sure not to make eye contact with Octavian.

"Claudia, I do think we must be finishing our walk now," Viola said 10 minutes later. She was ready to get out of the tavern as fast as she possibly could, but she knew getting Claudia away from Lancelot would be a hard task.

" How about I come with you on the rest of your walk, My Lady, that way Lady Claudia could finish her chat with Lancelot," Octavian spoke up from beside her. Viola shot Claudia a look of repulsion and silently pleaded with her to come with her.

" You'll have to wait your turn, Octavian," An amused voice said from behind the small group. " Lady Viola has already promised to walk with me." Viola turned around and gave a sigh of relief. Galahad was coming to her rescue.

"Oh, that's right," Viola smiled and got up from the table and laced her arm through the knight's. " It completely slipped my mind."

* * *

" Thank you so much, Galahad," Viola said once they got out of the tavern. " I don't know what I would have done if I had to walk with him."

" Why don't you like him? He seems like a nice, respectable Roman man. Everything a girl like you should want," Viola rolled her eyes at his comment.

" I don't know," She sighed as the two continued to walk throughout the city. " There is just something about him that irks me, but enough about that. It is a beautiful day and I wish to do something fun. Something I've never done before. Maybe ride a horse."

" You've never ridden a horse before?" Galahad smirked.

" No," She shook her head and her blonde curls bounced a little. " My father thinks that young ladies shouldn't. That it isn't proper."

" What does your father think is proper?" He asked as they walked towards nothing in particular.

" Schooling, accomplishments, marriage," She added the last one with a laugh.

" Do you not wish to be married?" He was confused. Wasn't the only wish of a Roman woman to be married to a rich, Roman man?

" What's with all the questions?" She paused a second and then replied, " It's not that I don't wish to be married, but all the men that my father parades around in front of me are men like Octavian. Men who want trophy wives, not a lover. So when I marry, I will marry for love."

" And what does your father think of that?" The two had stopped while she was talking and he was smiling down at her. He like her. She wasn't like the Roman women he had met before. They had been stuck up and rude. She was sweet, albeit high strung, but he admired her. He had to admit that she did seem a little stuck up sometimes, but that was the way she had been raised.

" Well, I haven't exactly gotten around to telling him yet," She laughed and continued walking.

" And why not?" Viola rolled her eyes and then muttered something that sounded like "men and their questions."

" Father's not very modernized," Viola explained. " You see, all of my ancestors have all had arranged marriages and he wishes for me to follow their example and with Octavian. He thinks we are a good match."

" Well, you are," Galahad sighed. " You're a Roman lady and he's a Roman soldier. You both come from wealthy Roman families, and you never know, you might come to love Octavian."

" Like my mother came to love my father?" Viola snorted.

" What happened to your mother?" Galahad was confused with what she said. Truthfully, he had never really thought about her mother.

" My mother was a very beautiful woman from a rich Roman family. My parents marriage had been planned since before their birth, and they were married when they were both 16," She said looking off at nothing. " My mother heard the same things, " You'll learn to love him", "It's a fine match", etc., but she never did. I think my father loved her, but she never loved him. She was in love with another man, a guard at our house, and when my father found out, the guard suddenly was found dead. My mother never got over what happened. My nursemaid used to tell me that she died of fever, but I know better. It was her heart. I don't want to waste my life away in a loveless marriage like my mother did, Galahad. I want to be free."

" You will be," He said. He knew she would. No one could ever tame a spirit like hers.

" How do you know? You were the one who just said that Octavian and I belong together," Viola said sourly.

" I don't know, Viola," He ran a hand through his hair. Something about this girl just made him want to kill himself and kiss her all at the same time. " All I know is that, as long as I'm around, I'll never let that happen to you."

" Do you promise?" Her smile lit up his world.

" I promise."

* * *

Please review!!! 


	5. The Mistake

AN- Sorry I havent updated in such a long time! I've just had a lot of things going on lately, but I promise this story will be updated more frequently now because I dont expect there to be over 3 more chapters at the most! So please read and review!

Disclaimer- I dont own anything King Arthur

* * *

Time at Hadrian's Wall was drawing near an end for Viola, and she was dreading the moment she was to leave. 5 months ago, if Viola had even thought about liking it at Hadrian's Wall, she would've laughed her head off, but eventually, she came to love the small town life. On most days, she and a fellow Roman lady by the name of Claudia would take walks around the city and then stop and chat with some of the soldiers and their wives. But what Viola loved most of all about the city was Arthur and his Sarmatian knights. At first, she had perceived them as a rugged group of men who had a great lack of hygiene, but just as she had come to love Hadrian's Wall, she had come to love each and everyone of the knights, some more than others.

Gawain amused Viola very much. At first, he seemed to dislike her but the more time they spent around each other, the more he started to make her laugh. For hours on end, the two would sit in the tavern and Gawain would tell funny and exciting stories of adventures the knights had been on. Dagonet, on the other hand, had become more like a father figure to her than any of the other knights. He was strong and brave, and from the day she had first met him, he was always getting her out dangerous situations.

Bors, like Gawain, was always keeping her laughing. He never tried to be funny around her, but the things he said and the way he said them just constantly kept her howling with laughter. Tristan was the knight Viola was least close to. Then again, Tristan mostly kept to himself and was close to no one.

The only knight that Viola wasn't particularly fond of was Lancelot, the playboy. Lancelot's constant flirting irked her most all the time. Arthur was one of her favorite knights because not only was he nice, fair, and kind, he was also a fellow Roman. The two would sit through dinner talking quietly about the grand splendor of Rome, and how amazing it would be to see it again once more.

Then, there was Galahad. Viola loved all the knights very dearly, but it was very obvious that young Galahad was her favorite, and it was also very clear that Viola loved him much differently than she loved Dagonet. They were very close in age and therefore had much in common, but it was neither common interests nor age similarities that brought them together. It was fate, they had determined, but fate can be a cruel thing.

* * *

" What do you think will happen?" The two sat under and old oak tree, their bodies entwined. " When I go back to Rome, what do you think with happen to us?" 

" I don't want to think about that now, Vi," Galahad sighed. They both knew that sooner or later, Viola was going to return to Rome and Galahad was wishing that it would be later.

" But it's soon Galahad," Viola removed herself from his arms and looked down into his eyes. " It's very soon. Sooner than I realized."

" Viola, I really don't want to think about you leaving," Galahad placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " Let's just try to live out these next few weeks as if you're not leaving."

"No, Galahad," Viola once again pulled herself away from him. " I'm not leaving in a few weeks, I'm leaving in a few days."

" A few days?" Galahad sprung up from his sitting position on the ground. " I thought we still had a few weeks left together."

" Time had flown by faster than we thought," Viola stood up beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They stood there under the shade of the oak tree for at least an hour, but to the two lovers it only seemed like moments.

" I need to get going," Viola said, pulling herself away from his warm embrace.

" Father will start wondering where I am."

" Is _he_ going to be a dinner tonight?" Galahad spit out vehemently. By he, he meant Octavian, the man that Viola's father was trying to marry her off to.

" Yes," She answered softly. Her father would not approve of her relationship with Galahad so the two spent most of the time sending each other longing glances in public. During dinners that the knights and soldiers would attend at her father's house, Lord Julius would spend the entire evening talking about how wonderful and rich and courageous Octavian was, meanwhile Galahad watched on in jealousy as Octavian would kiss Viola's hand and chat with her, much to Viola's dismay, all through out dinner.

"I can't stand it anymore, Viola," Galahad balled his hands up into fists and punched viciously at the air. " The way he looks at you just makes me want to kill him."

Viola didn't know what to say. The way Octavian looked at her bothered her also, but she had no idea that it bothered Galahad as much as it did. At a loss for words, all Viola could do was embrace him, and that was all he needed at that moment.

"Let's go," Galahad grabbed her head and led her back to her house in the heart of the small town.

* * *

" Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my house!" Lord Julius proclaimed as he and his daughter and the centurion, Octavian, greeted the guests and instructed them into the dining room. " Ahhh! Arthur and his Sarmatian knights! I always enjoy the pleasure of your company!" 

"As do I, Lord Julius," Arthur smiled and he and his knights filed into the dining room. As he passed, Galahad shot Viola a look that just about broke her heart. She couldn't bare to see him that upset.

During dinner, Viola, of course, was seated next to Octavian and as far away from Galahad as possible. Every so often she would see Galahad's expression go dark, as if he was thinking of ways to kill Octavian right at that dinner table. She caught eye contact with him once and motioned for him to meet her out in the hall.

" Excuse me, please, Father," Viola rose from her seat. " I think I will retire."

" Do you need me to escort you to your chambers, Lady Viola?" Octavian said eagerly.

" Oh no, thank you," Viola excused herself and walked out in the hall where Galahad was already waiting.

" Did you have something to tell me?" He was in a really foul mood at the moment. He was probably still worked up over the conversation they had early that day.

" Yes," Viola smoothed down the front of her dress, as she always did out of habit. " I just want you to know that I'm not leaving."

" You're not?" Galahad smiled happily. This really got him out his bad mood. " has your father been stationed here permanently?"

" No, I'm choosing to stay here on my own," Viola smiled. " So I can be with you."

" Viola, no," Galahad put one of his warm hands on the side of her face and gently caressed her jaw line.

" Why not?" Viola asked. " Don't you want me here?"

" Of course I want you here, I love you," Galahad looked into her eyes and Viola knew he wasn't lying, " but the reason why I'm not letting you stay here is because I love you." Viola just shot him a confused look and continued looking into his eyes.

" Viola, I am a Sarmatian knight, you would never be happy with me," Galahad looked ashamed of himself. Truthfully, for the first time, he wished he was a rich Roman, like Octavian and her father.

" Yes, I wou-"

" No, you wouldn't Vi," The hand that wasn't caressing her jaw line went to rest on the small of her back. " You deserve things that are a million times better than what I can offer you. Octavian can give you those things."

" How can you say that?" She pulled away from him, hurt shone through in her eyes. " All I want is your love, Galahad, nothing more."

" It wouldn't work, Viola," He said. " We're from different worlds."

" We've always known that!" She fought back strongly, but her eyes were showing weakness as tears built up. " It doesn't matter to me!"

" Is something going on here?" Octavian came walking out of the dining room, interrupting the conversation that the two lovers shared.

" No, nothing at all," Viola took a step away from Galahad and regained her composure. " Now, Octavian, will you please escort me to my chambers."

" Of course, My Lady," He smiled and offered Viola his arm, leaving Galahad standing all alone in the hallway wondering how much more stupid he could get.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now, please go review! 


	6. The Rain

AN- Okay! I have decided that there will only be one chapter left of this story so please review!

Disclaimer- I dont own anything King Arthur

* * *

It had been two days since Galahad had last talked to Viola. Two days since their big fight. Many times, Galahad had tried to apologize to her, but Viola just ignored him and kept on walking by with Octavian hanging off of her arm. Ever since the fight, the two Romans could be seen together at all times. Galahad knew he had to do something and as much as he hated it he knew the only person he could go to was Lancelot.

" Lancelot, please," Galahad begged as the two knights sat in the tavern. " You have to help me!"

" With what, Pup?" He asked before gulping down the rest of his drink.

" With Viola," Galahad answered, ignoring the dreadful nickname. He always knew that Lancelot could help him when it came to women.

" What did you?" Lancelot laughed and then motioned for a barmaid to come refill his cup.

" Well, you know she is going back to Rome in a few days and she wanted to stay here, but I told her that she couldn't so we had this big argument-"

" Number 1 rule, Galahad: never disagree with a woman. It'll never turn out your way," Lancelot advised him. " Now, continue with your story."

" So we had this big argument and then that bloody centurion, Octavian, came and now Viola wont talk to me," Galahad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " What should I do?"

" Looks like you've gotten yourself into a good bit of trouble," Lancelot laughed and Galahad shot him a glare. "Well, here's what you should do…"

* * *

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

" Claudia, what was that?" Viola asked her maid a she got ready for bed.

" Nothing, My Lady," Claudia didn't even look up from where she was packing Viola's things. " It was just the wind."

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

" There it was again!" Viola said as the noise resounded several minutes later.

" My Lady, it was nothing," Claudia reassured her. " Just go to bed. I will finish packing your things tomorrow."

Viola got into bed and blew out the candle sitting at her bedside. For a few minutes she laid there in silence convinced that the noise was only the wind, but just as she was slipping off to sleep, the noise resounded again.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Viola jumped out of bed and threw open the curtains to the window. She looked around, but nothing seemed out of the usual so she turned around and started back to bed.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

She whipped around and threw open the window this time. Nothing looked strange until she looked down. Sitting by a tree was none other than Galahad with a bunch of rocks in his hand.

" What are you doing here, you idiot?" She half whispered, half screamed. She knew if her father found him here that he would be killed.

" I just want to talk to you, Viola," He threw the rocks down on the ground.

" Well, I don't want to talk you, so leave!" She motioned for him to leave but he still remained standing by the tree.

" Just come down here so we can talk," Galahad reasoned with her. She silently debated for a moment whether she should, but finally disappeared from the window.

Viola snuck quietly past her father's room and carefully opened the door so she didn't wake anyone up. She walked outside to find Galahad quietly waiting for her.

" Go ahead and say what you came here to say," Viola crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

" Viola, I love you, but you don't belong here," He reached for her hand but she moved farther away from him so he could not touch her. " I am a Sarmatian knight. I leave the wall to go on journeys all the time, you know that, but the more journeys I go on, the more the chance is of me not returning to the wall alive. If you stayed here and I died, you would be here all alone."

" I don't care, Galahad!" She told him, looking him in the eyes for the first time that night. " All I want is your love!"

" I know, and you have my love, Viola, but I couldn't leave you here alone," He told her, putting his hand on her cheek.

" Then that is just a chance we'll have to take," She smiled. " Galahad, I don't need Rome anymore. All I need is you."

The moment was perfect. The two lovers were together once more and as in most moments like these something magical happened: it started to rain. At the moment, the rain seemed wonderful, but the next day the rain would ruin everything.

* * *

The next day, Galahad's mood could not be ruined. Everywhere he went, he felt like celebrating. All he could think about was his future, _their_ future. If Viola was staying, then they could get married and maybe even one day, have a son to carry on his family bloodline, and after his service to Rome was up, he would take her back to Sarmatia to meet his family. They would all love her, just as he loved her, but all of his plans for their future came crashing down all at once when he heard something from Arthur.

" Where is Galahad?" Arthur came looking for him in the tavern, where he could be found a lot during the day. " I must speak with Galahad!"

" I think he's out by the old oak tree, Arthur," Gawain told him.

" Arthur?" Galahad asked once he reached the old oak tree. " What are you doing here?"

" Galahad, I must talk to you about something," Arthur said with a serious look on his face.

" Is this about what Gawain and I did last-"

" Galahad, it's about Viola," The mention of her caught Galahad's full attention.

" What about Viola?" The look on Arthur's face gave him the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

" She has fallen ill," Arthur said gravely. " Very ill."

" She will be okay, right?" Galahad thought he knew that answer to this question, but he didn't want to.

Arthur didn't have the heart to answer him, " She wants to see you, Galahad. Go to her."

All the way to her house, Galahad kept wondering how the day, which had been so wonderful, had turned into something so horrible.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now please review! 


	7. The Last Time

Okay, this chapter is rather short, but there is and epilogue that I am posting with this chapter! I have enjoyed so much writing this story and I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers! I'm thinking about a sequel, so tell me what you think!

disclaimer- unfortunately, I dont own ka!

* * *

When Galahad reached Viola's house, he dashed upstairs to her room amidst the weird looks that he received from her father and maids. Inside the room was something he was not prepared to see. There lay Viola looking tiny and frail in the middle of a big bed. She looked as if at any moment, _it _would happen. Her once rosy and glowing skin was now pale and sallow. Her once shining blue eyes, that radiated youthfulness and beauty now lacked the sparkle that they once held. This was too much for Galahad to see. He couldn't see her like this; it scared him. He turned towards the door knowing that it was impossible for him to stay here and look at her, but as he went to go, a quiet and quivering voice called out to him.

" Galahad?" the voice said. The moment she called out to him, he knew he could not leave her. " Is that you?"

" Yes," He said, coming to her bedside and taking her cold, clammy hand. " It's me."

" Galahad, something horrible is happening," She said to him.

" Yes, I know," Galahad knew that the chances of Viola recovering from her ailment was slim to none. One look at her and you would've thought she was already gone and in a way, she was. Her once sparkling eyes did not travel to his face nor did her jingling laughter to his ears. The lovely and high-strung Viola was gone, leaving nothing but the shell of what she once was.

" But you'll get better," He added after a moment. He knew she wouldn't, but part of him inside hoped for a miracle.

" No, I wont," She gave a ghost of a smile. " It's too late for me now."

" Don't say that, Viola!" His grip on her tiny hand tightened. He refused to believe that she would leave him.

" I want you to promise me that after I die-" She started saying.

" Don't say that! I will promise you nothing because you're not going t-t-to-" He interrupted her, but couldn't force himself to finish his last sentence.

" Promise me, Galahad," She said with as much strength in her voice as possible. " Promise me that when I die, you will keep on going and that when you're done serving Rome, you will go back to your beloved Sarmatia and find a beautiful Sarmatian woman, much more beautiful than me, and you will have many children and live to be very old and happy, and maybe one day, you will think of me, Viola, the little Roman lady who once held your heart and that you once held hers."

" I will not," Galahad refused. " I will not promise you such a thing."

" Please, just promise me," She mustered up her strength and brought a cold hand up to his face and he relished in her touch knowing that any moment could be her last.

Galahad looked into her eyes and he could no longer hold back the pain which scorched his heart. He buried his head into her neck and couldn't keep himself from crying out to her.

" Viola, don't leave me!" He cried, breathing in the scent of her hair and touching her smooth skin for the last time. " Please, don't leave me!"

For what seemed like hours the two remained like that until Arthur's voice came through the door, calling Galahad out of Viola's room. He was reluctant to pull away from her, but Arthur's voice kept calling him and he knew that it was time to leave.

" I'll never forget you," Galahad whispered as he place one last kiss on her forehead. " I love you."

" I love you, too," She smiled at him for one last time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now review! 


	8. The End

Okay, it's the end!

* * *

News of Viola's illness had spread rapidly throughout the small town. Her father, Lord Julius, had called for his carriages to leave immediately for Rome so that Viola might spend her last moments in her beloved home.

For Galahad, those six months of his life, changed him more than anything else ever had before. For a while, he was miserable and all he did was brood, but after that, he grew up. He always longed to be treated as a man by the other knights, but now, after Viola had entered and left his life, he finally acted like one and gained their respect.

Viola was much more to him, than a fleeting romance or a short fling, as the other knights had considered it to be. She was an angel, his angel, who although not with him any longer, would never leave his life entirely. Everywhere he went, he saw her smile, heard her laugh, smelt her scent. Never would he forget her.

The promise which she asked him to keep, was impossible for him to possibly keep because in every woman, he saw her. In every woman who laughed at his jokes and kept his bed warm at night, he saw her. Many times, he would imagine it was her who he saw looking at him on the street or it was her who sat beside him in the tavern, but it wasn't and it never would be.

It had taken him many years to realize something, though. Viola had finally got what she had always wanted. Her freedom, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! now review! 


End file.
